Siege of the Future Ep. 4
Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 4 The Beedrill Peril Jack:'Tracey, when do we get to Viridian City?' Tracey:'It i'll take a while....' Jack:'Ah, come on!! I need to go faster!!' Tracey:'I understand, but i cant do anything about it!!' Jack:'Wait, i hear something...........' Tracey:'What? I dont hear anything!!' Jack:'Listen closely......' Tracey:'Wait!! My Marill can hear very good!! Go, Marill!' Marill:'Ma-rill!!' Tracey:'Alright Marill, listen closely...........' Marill:'Ma.......RILL!!' Tracey:'What does that mean?' Squirtle:'SQUIRTLE!!' Rattata:'TATTA!!' Jack:'Wait a second.......I've got a special Poketch App......It's called Poké-Translator!' (Uses Poké-Translator) Marill:'There is as swarm of Beedrill heading straight for us!!' Jack:'W-What!!? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!' Tracey:'WAAAHH!!!' (Run away) (Marill and Rattata return) (Cutscene: After a while they see a house) Tracey:'Look Jack! Over there!!' Jack:'There is a house!! Quick, get in!!' Squirtle:'Squirt, Squirtle!!' (Run in house) Tracey:'We're save.....I think.' Jack:'Shhh.........There coming.....' (Beedrill stop next to the house) Tracey:'Oh no......' (Beedrill fly away) Jack:'Phieuw.....The're gone.' (Get out of the house) Jack:'Hurry up Tracey!' Tracey:'I'm coming, i'm coming...' (Cutscene: They run) Jack:'Wait!! I think.....Yes!! We're in Viridian City!! What's the name of this Gym Leader?' Tracey:'I think it was Giovanni.' Jack:'(Turns white and faints)' (Cutscene: Jack opens his eyes) Tracey:'What happened?' Jack:'D-did you j-just s-say Gi-giovanni?' Tracey:'Yeah, why did you faint??' Jack:'B-because Giovanni is the boss of Team Terminator!!' Tracey:'WHAT?!?' Jack:'No way i'm going to battle him yet!! He's one of the strongest Gym Leaders ever!! I'll battle him after i defeat Kanto's last Gym Leader!!' Tracey:'Okay, i understand why you would do that!' (Man comes running to Jack and Tracey) Man:'Are you okay?' Jack:'Yes, why are you asking?' Man:'There are reports about a group of mischievous Beedrill which are terrorizing visitors of Viridian Forest!! And i saw you coming out of the forest so i thought you may be hurt!' Tracey:'We saw that group!!' Jack:'Yeah, we hid in a house just on time!!' Man:'Who are you? My name is Wilbert. I am glad you aren't harmed.' Jack:'This problem is serious.......You know what? We are going to help you defeat the Beedrill!!' Tracey:'Umm.......Err, Jack, i want to tell you something.' (Whispers to Jack) 'I dont really wanna do this.......' Jack:'(Whispers to Tracey) C'mon, if you help me i can help you catch one of those Beedrill!' Tracey:'(Whispers to Jack) Alright, i'm in then!!' Jack:'Alright Mr. Wilbert, we're gonna help you defeat those Beedrill!!' Wilbert:'You have no idea how grateful i am!! And just call me Wilbert.' Jack:'Alright, we're heading there right now!!' (Cutscene: They are in Viridian Forest) Tracey:'Alright, now what?' Jack:'I hear 'em coming!! Quick, hide!!' (Jump in a bush) Jack:'Squirtle, be quit now.....' (Beedrill come) (Jack jumps out of the bushes) Tracey:'Are you nuts!!!' Jack:'Squirtle, use Water Gun on the Beedrill!!' Squirtle:'Squir-tle!!!!' (Uses Water Gun) Beedrill:'Drill?? Bee-Driiiiillll!!!!!!' Jack:'Dodge the Beedrill Squirtle!!' Squirtle:'Squirt-Squirt-Squirt-Squirt?? SQUIRT!!' (Dodges) (Cant dodge last one) Jack:'Use Withdraw!!' Squirtle:'Squirt!!' (Uses Withdraw) Jack:'Now use Harden!!' Squirtle:'Squi-Squir!' (Uses Harden) Jack:'Here, a Pokéball Tracey!!' (Gives a Pokéball to Tracey Tracey:'Pokéball, go!!' (Throws Pokéball at a Beedrill) Pokéball:'Ding, ding, ding, click!!' Tracey:'Alright, i've got a Beedrill!! Umm, Jack?' Jack:'Yes?' Tracey:'Err.....You know that there are more than one Beedrill, right?' Jack:'Oops....Squirtle, use Tackle, quick!!!' Squirtle:'Squi-rtle!!' (Hits one Beedrill) Jack:'One hit, eight to go!!' Tracey:'Go, Beedrill!!' (Sents out Beedrill) Beedrill:'Bzzzilll!!' Tracey:'Use Poison Sting!!' Beedrill:'Bzz-eeee-driiiiiilll!!!!' (Uses Poison Sting) (A Beedrill wants to use Twineedle on Jack) Jack:'Huh?? Wha-Waaaahhhh!!!!!' Tracey:'Oh no!! Jack!! Beedrill, use Wing Attack!!' Beedrill:'Driiiiiilll!!' (Hits other Beedrill) Jack:'T-t-thanks Tracey.....Phieuw.....' Tracey:'Now use one more Tackle!' Beedrill:'Driiiiiilllll!!' (Other Beedrill fly away) Jack:'I don't think we'll see em back soon....' Tracey:'I hope so....Alright, now lets go to Wilbert to tell him that the Beedrill are gone now.' Jack:'Yup....And then lets go to the Pokémon Center, its getting pretty dark.....' (Cutscene:They are in the Pokémon Center, talking to Wilbert) Wilbert:'You don't know how grateful i am!! Thank you for defeating those Beedrill!! Here, as a reward i will give you this Thunder Stone!!' Jack:'What's a Thunder Stone??' Tracey:'That's a special stone which is used to evolve Pokémon like Pikachu or Eevee.' Wilbert:'Exactly!!! I am very thankful!! Do you have a PokéGear??' Jack:'I do!!' Wilbert:'Alright, i will give you my number so that we can talk if something happens. My number is 321654. You can register numbers like this.....' Jack:'Alright Mr. Wi-Err, Wilbert if i need you i will call you. Thanks for the Thunder Stone!!' To Be Continued.........